


Summer Love

by faithseed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's era, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, bucky gets hot and reader has feelings, glow up, what is 40s slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: reader comes back from a summer break to find out their long time best friend is now hotter and more popular than before.





	Summer Love

Summer was ending and you were on your way back to Brooklyn. You left all summer to visit your father in the midwest, having to leave your friends and more importantly, James. James Barnes was your best friend, the two of you inseparable, always near each other. You had wondered for two months what he did during the time you were away, usually assuming he was with Steve. 

You hadn’t changed much over the summer, despite maybe your hair being a little longer than before. The neighborhood certainly hadn’t changed at all. The city was bustling, kids running across the street and pedestrians mingling about on the sidewalks. You half expected to see your two friends out and about. You had hoped to see them, but of course their faces weren’t among the crowd. Perhaps they didn’t know you were coming back, or maybe they had forgotten about you. 

No, that couldn’t be true.

The car pulled up to your home, kids sitting on the steps of your apartment building. It looked the same as when you left, with pots of flowers decorating the residents windows and the rusty color of the bricks perhaps just a bit brighter. More than anything, you wanted to see James sitting on those steps, waiting for you with his charming smile. Again, he wasn’t there as well and you stepped out of the car dejectedly. 

Taking your luggage, you walked up the steps and through the doors, taking the stairs up and up until you reached your apartment. It was unlocked, as it usually was when your mother was home. The radio was loudly reporting a broadcast through the old speakers, the sound cracking softly like firecrackers in the distance. 

“Ma!” You called as you shut the door, kicking off your shoes. “I’m home!” 

Your mother rounded the corner, apron tied to her waist and cigarette in hand. “Thank god, there’s so much to tell you!” She continued to holler as she went to the radio and turned it down. “Suzie and Dottie, you know, from next door? They were telling me about a certain boy that’s been missin’ you. ‘Said he even has a picture he carries around.” She turned and grinned at you, taking a puff off the cigarette.

“Ma, Bucky’s my best friend. Of course he’s got a picture of me.” You sighed as if it was obvious, leaning against the counter.

Her eyebrow raised, a smirk tugging her lips. “You got a picture of him?” 

The question caught you off guard and you actually had to think about it. Rummaging in your bag, you came up empty of any pictures of him. “No, I guess I don’t. But it’s not that weird, stop makin’ it weird.”

Your mother shrugged like it meant nothing, but also meant everything. “I’m just sayin’. You should go see him. Does he know you’re back?”

Now it was your turn to shrug, looking away in thought. If he’d had known, he’d have been the first face you’d seen when you arrived. Even as kids, he would come to see you off and be there when you came back. This time though, you didn’t even know where he was. Neither of you wrote letters, which was more your fault than his, but he could have done it if he had wanted to. Shaking your head, you stood up straight. 

“He’s a nice boy, you two should get together. I won’t mind.” 

You groaned, shaking your head. “Stop, he’s just my friend.” So why was your heart running a mile a minute? “I’ll go see him. I want to know what stupid things he did while I was away.” 

Quickly, you slipped your shoes back on and walked out the door before she could say another word. Hurrying down the steps, you could hear children's laughter, cars going down the street and honking as they went by. It all seemed too loud in your ears, ringing incessantly and causing a headache. It had been a long day already and was about to get much longer with searching around Brooklyn. You knew it like the back of your hand, yet there were also many places your friends liked to hide.

The sun beat down on you as you walked around, many faces- both familiar and unfamiliar- passing you by. You checked the bar, the diner, and even the park. Eventually, you made your way to his place, not expecting to see him there but it was worth a shot. 

“Doll?”

You stopped, the voice awfully familiar in a way that made your heart stop. Familiar like taking a breath of air. You turned around and almost had to do a double take because, it was him and yet he was amazingly different. His brown hair was slicked back and his features toned. His body was bigger, leaner. All in all, it was that smile and his bright blue eyes that brought you home and reminded you of your best friend. 

“Bucky.” You breathed, taken back by his appearance. It had only been a couple of months but he had changed so much. “Don’t call me Doll.” 

His lips pulled wider, showing you the smile you loved so much. The one that melted your insides, burning the blood in your veins. “I know.” He chuckled, walking towards you. “I was just surprised to see you, is all. When did you get back?”

“Now,” You suddenly felt self conscious of the fact that you couldn’t stop staring. That your best friend was making your heart race so quickly. “You’ve changed.” The hug he wrapped your in was warm and comforting, strong and enticing. 

Bucky laughed, his lips pressing against your head. “Think so? I missed you’. How was the countryside?”

Rolling your eyes, you stepped away from him. Even as you placed your hands on his chest, you could tell the difference in his form. He had gained muscle, his biceps flexing as he reached for you playfully, hands gentle as they lightly ran down your arms. You had missed him dearly, joking around with him like this, although now it felt different. 

“Buck, stop.” You laughed, grinning as you fought off his wandering fingers just itching to tickle your sides. “I’m too tired for this. I just wanted to see your dumb face.”

He stopped, eyes roaming your face with a tenderness of that only a lover could give. But Bucky didn’t love you like that. Swallowing your feelings down, you smiled weakly. His fingers grazed your cheek, thumb brushing your skin so lightly you almost didn’t feel it. Almost. “Let’s celebrate. Let’s go out tonight. The club has been really booming these days, it’ll be killer.”

You sighed, thinking for a moment. “I guess. Will Steve be coming? I’d like to see him again.”

“Yeah,” Bucky spoke, his tone slightly different. Before you could send him a curious look, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and began walking towards your building. “He’ll be there, I swear!”

It wasn’t like you doubted him, but you couldn’t get over his sudden change. Forgetting that, you walked beside him, focusing only on him and ignoring the world around you. He laughed warmly as he told you about his summer. How he and Steve continued to get into trouble without you and how one night he drank too much and crawled through your bedroom window only to find out you were still away. He had blushed lightly when he said that, rubbing the back of his neck and claiming he had just missed you being his accomplice. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that.

When you finally reached your destination, Bucky stood at the bottom of the steps, leaning against the stone ledge and looking up at you. You stood at the top, returning his gaze and smiling softly. Truth be told, you would have been content just watching him like this, memorizing his features and engraving it into your brain.

“I’ll pick you up at 8?” He spoke, breaking your trance.

Your heart rate picked up again and you nodded. It was like he was taking you on a real date, between two people who were madly in love with each other. But that didn’t describe the two of you in the slightest. You watched him walk away, his brilliant smile never fading and you noticed a little pip in his step. 

For the next couple hours you got ready, or tried to. Finding an outfit to wear was nearly impossible. Nothing felt right. You wanted something nice that you could dance in, but also something nice enough for a date. Your nerves were on fire, causing you to lose your train of thought and panic about anything. After you finally dressed, a knock at the door made you jump. You ran to open it, smiling wide. 

“James.” 

He was dressed up, wearing a dress shirt and dark slacks. You noticed his dancing shoes and chuckled. Bucky gave you his signature charming smirk and held out his hand. “Ready to go?” 

Without a word, you took his hand and together you walked to the dance hall. He was silent on the way and you were too nervous to say anything. It was comforting to say the least, the closeness of his body, the way your shoulders would bump and your hands would brush ever so slightly. Everything was great until a couple of voices broke your daze.

“Bucky!” A sing song voice rang in your ears and the two of you turned around.

Two girls hurried over to him, and he laughed nervously, shooting you an apologetic look. You stood off to the side, watching awkwardly as he laughed and got friendly with these people you’ve never seen before. Then the thought hit you; of course he’d be popular. He was gorgeous and irresistible. They kept touching his arm, trying to pull him away and laughing loudly.

You didn’t know how long you stood there, lost in your thoughts watching the three interact. Eventually, a hand touching your face brought you back and you met blue eyes filled with concern. “Y/N? Ready to go?” 

Swallowing hard, you laughed lightly and nodded. “Yeah, sorry. Let’s go.” 

Arriving at the dance hall, you danced with Bucky for a while, laughing and twirling around the room. When you stopped for a break, the two of you took a table with a drink each and just talked. 

“So, did you miss this?” Bucky spoke up, taking a sip of his drink.

You blinked, then laughed as you looked around. “I did. Very lively.”

He sent you a lopsided smile, turning in his chair so he could look out at the crowd on the floor. The music was still playing, echoing off the walls. Although you were thankful you were able to find a spot that was quiet so you could talk. 

“Where’s Steve? I thought you said he’d be here?” You mentioned casually, turning to look at him. 

Bucky frowned. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. He couldn’t make it.” The way he said it was like forgetting to write something down that wasn’t necessarily needed to be remembered. 

Watching him for a moment, you tried to figure out why his mood changed every time you brought up his best friend. “That’s a bummer. I’ll see him later, it’s fine.” So you brushed it off, not wanting to push him any further. 

“Did you miss me?” He asked suddenly, startling you from your thoughts. 

Taking a quick drink, you nodded. “Of course I did, Buck.” Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the way he was staring at you, but you were feeling lightheaded and airy. “I missed you a lot.” You whispered, meeting his eyes and giving him a small smile. 

Something happened in that moment. From when those words left your lips to your gazes connecting. He jumped up from his seat, taking a couple steps around the table and leaning down. You weren’t sure in the moment what he was going to do, you didn’t even have time to react. His palm gently slid across your cheek, moving to cup the back of your head. You tilted your head to look at him and that’s when his lips crushed against yours.

Your body was frozen as you tried to process what happened. It was only a second until you were kissing him back, reaching up and lightly gripping his biceps. His lips and touch and everything about him was soft and warm. Eventually you parted, and he stood there watching you, waiting for your reaction. If you were lightheaded before, it was worse now. 

“James,” You whispered, fingers touching your lips with a feather lightness. 

Before you could say another word, he sputtered out apologizes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. You like Steve, I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Blinking quickly, you stood up. “What? What do you mean I like Steve?” 

“I thought you liked Steve? You were asking about him and wanted him to come along.” Bucky grimaced, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

Shaking your head and sighing heavily, you placed your hands on your hips and narrowed your eyes at him. “He’s my friend and it’s been a while since I’ve seen either of you. Of course I wanted to see him but that doesn’t mean I like him. I like you.” 

The two of you were silent and his lips parted like he wanted to say something but didn’t know what. You just watched him, unsure of why you suddenly confessed and yet he did just kiss you so passionately. So you might as well take the leap and continue telling him how you feel. 

“I love you, James.” 

His smile grew and his expression softened and he chewed on his lower lip. “You do?” Bucky asked quietly, as if he was afraid his voice would give away his excitement. You nodded and laughed nervously, feeling a giddiness inside. “I love you, too.” He rushed forward, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “I love you, Y/N. I always have.”

You laughed loudly, your hands cupping his cheeks. “I love you, Buck. I always will.” He kissed you again, this time without hesitation and with certainty. You danced the rest of the night with touches stronger and hearts full. 


End file.
